1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a light emitting element layer such as an organic electroluminescence layer degenerates by absorbing moisture, it is covered by a sealing film to shut it off from atmosphere. For example, a sealing film of a multilayer structure where an organic layer made of resin is sandwiched by inorganic layers and a pinhole of the inorganic layers is buried is known. A polarizing plate is attached to the sealing film to prevent exterior light reflection.
JP2010-080880A discloses using a light emitting polymer having an orientation for a polarized light emission. JP2000-113988A discloses reducing reflected light by providing a liquid crystal element and a retardation plate on an organic electroluminescence element. JPH09-244061A discloses forming a liquid crystal display element on an organic electroluminescence element, and the liquid crystal display element is configured to be driven for displaying an image. JP2005-174605A discloses emitting polarized light by a liquid crystal light emitting layer. JP2005-135812A discloses laminating a λ/4 plate, a polarizing plate, TN (Twisted Nematic) type liquid crystal, and a red colored polarizing plate on an organic electroluminescence element. A change of displayed color is performed by switching the liquid crystal ON/OFF, and reflection is prevented by the λ/4 plate and the polarizing plate. JP2003-163087A discloses forming a light emitting layer in a twisted structure for a circular polarization and providing a circularly polarizing plate on the external side to prevent external light reflection. JP2001-244080A discloses forming a film of cholesteric liquid crystal on an organic electroluminescence element to prevent reflection and forming an alignment film on liquid crystal for an orientation of the liquid crystal.
As a display of the next generation, a flexible display that can be flexibly deformed has been drawing attention. However, a flexible display has a problem that it gets thicker and heavier when a polarizing plate is attached thereto, and thus becomes hard to be bent.